Turning Human, Acting Normal
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Its normal for Greece and Turkey to throw insults at one another, but when Greece takes an insult too far, and Turkey runs off crying onto the streets of London, Greece must find him before Turkey decides that he would rather be human than a nation... ((rated M for horrible flashbacks, chapters later on, and swearing. You have been warned. Greece/Turkey)) [ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little somethng... I WAS BORED! And this had been on my computer for ages!**

**Summary: Its normal for Greece and Turkey to throw insults at one another, but when Greece takes an insult too far, and Turkey runs off crying onto the streets of London. And now Greece must find him before Turkey decides that he would rather be human than a nation...**

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other ordinary day at the World Meeting in London, England. America talking bullshit, France and Britain arguing, Germany shouting, Italy yelling pasta, Canada being invisible... you get the idea. But, something else sparked their interest today; Greece and Turkey, screaming at one another. But not about Japan, but about the past...

If you looked closely, you could tell that the cat loving nation was very, very pissed off. His usually green eyes went a shade darker and his glare was as sharp as knives. A frown on his face and nostrils flaring was something different than the dreamy face he had on. Arms in a 'ready-to-punch' position and right foot in front of left foot spread a little was enough to tell everyone, especially Turkey, to get the fuck away.

Turkey looked closely the same, except his mask was cracked on the left side, indicating a punch was already thrown from the Greek. Turkey's stance was more or less similar to Greece's, unless you count the sword he held in his hands and a small, hidden emotion in his eyes, that was trapped from behind the mask.

"Turkey, Greece, prease carm down so we can get back to the meeting... how about you sort this out rater, yeah?" Japan asked calm but his eyes held fear, a certain fear that only showed when America dropped the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki... but that's a story for another time.

America walked up and put his hand on Greece's shoulder. "Yeah dudes, Japan's right. This is greeting out of hand too quickly. It's even worse than England and France arguing! And that's saying something!" Trying to keep everything cool with a joke was something, but no one then expected for Greece to sock America in the jaw and send him reeling backwards into a surprised nation. "ARGH! Dude! What the hell?!" America asked rubbing his bruised, probably broken, jaw.

Greece glared with so much hatred that it sent shivers to America's spine. Goosebumps rose on his arm as Greece whispered, "This is my battle... not yours... so stay out of it!" Greece turned back to his opponent. All was silent until between the two until the insults were being thrown at one another, insults much harsher than usually.

"Cat fucker!"

"Innocence stealer!"

"What's that supposed to mean ungrateful brat?!"

"Exactly what it means mother killer!"

"I did NOT kill your mother! She died from a wound, not me fucker!"

"But it was your people masquerade man!"

"Hey! Be grateful brat! I raised you after she died, and then you go and stab me in the heart!"

"For my country! We hated being under your rule!"

"Its called life feline-breath! Nations get owned by others!

"Well at least I wasn't raped by the great and powerful Rome when I was young-!" Greece covered his mouth in shock. He just exposed Turkey's secret that only he and Egypt knew. Greece uncovered his mouth when he spotted tears running down the older nation's cheeks. "Turkey! I'm-" he didn't get to finish when Turkey interrupted him with screams.

"DONT BOTHER! YOU PROMISED BUT BETRAYED ME LIKE BEFOE! DONT TALK, COME NEAR, OR EVEN LOOK AT ME! NONE OF YOU! IM DONE, GOOD BYE! DONT BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME!" He screamed in pain, shock, betrayal, hurt and anguish. With that said, he ran out of the meeting room and into the streets of England.

All was silent, soaking up the information quickly and quietly. Greece stood there like a statute until h collapsed to his knees in anguish, self hatred and realisation. He just mentally, and part physically broke me of the strongest nations there used to be. "Oh god..." he started off, voice breaking as he began to cry, "I've ruined his life! A-All because I-I-I was angry at him!" No nation disagreed with him.

"Do not worry Greece... we'll get him back..." Egypt promised.

"No..." Greece croaked out after a few more minutes of sobbing. "I-I have to get him back myself... I caused this, so its my duty to get him back..." He slowly got up from the floor and headed out towards the hotel the nations where staying in, and towards the reception lady. "Excuse me, but was here a person run in here with a broken, white mask, black stubble on his face and a green hoodie?"

The receptionist looked in thought for a moment before answering, "Come to think of it... I have. He was crying and ran upstairs. I thought nothing of him until he came down with a big rucksack on his back and handed me his room key. I... I think he said that he was checking out under the name of Sa-Sadiq Adnan? He went left after he went out he building... Is that an help?" She asked Greece afterwards.

He nodded, throat drying up and thanked the receptionist quickly and ran up stairs into Turkeys room. Luckily, all the nations had different people's room keys. He quickly unlocked Turkey's door and stepped inside. He searched around the room a bit for something, ANYTHING, that told him where Turkey could have gone. He was about to leave when a piece of paper sat on top of Turkey's pillow caught his eye. He picked it up like it was the most precious thing ever. Eyes skimmed the paper as it read:

_'Dear Whomever finds this,_

_If you're reading this, then I have left. I do not know where I am going, or when I will be back. My deepest, darkest and deadliest secret had been revealed over an angry argument that happened. I do not remember what it was about, but it sparked memories. Bad memories. I don't blame anyone except myself. Well I suppose that this I goodbye._

_-Turkey'_

Greece let fresh tears runs down his face. He drove Turkey away from a stupid argument, started by himself, and he'll never see him again. H doesn't know why he is being so emotional; pity? Anguish? The fact that his father/mother figure was driven away thanks to him? Greece had never felt more bad. He walked out the room in sadness and back into his room. "Please be ok Turkey... this is all my fault..." he whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**A/N I probably won't continue this, but if you want it continued... just ask...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a little somethng... I WAS BORED! And this had been on my computer for ages! I updated it! Thank the lord! **

**Summary: Its normal for Greece and Turkey to throw insults at one another, but when Greece takes an insult too far, and Turkey runs off crying onto the streets of London, Greece must now find him before Turkey decides that he would rather be human than a nation...**

**WARNING! CONTAINS SHOTA-RAEP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Turkey didn't know how long he had ran for until he stopped at a bus station, face red and him gasping for air like a fish out of water. He didn't know where he was and he noticed that it was getting dark. The street lights had turned on and if you looked closely, you could just barely see the stars. 'Stupid light pollution..' he thought with a scowl visible on their faces.

His scowl turned into a sneer of anger in seconds as he shouted in rage, "Urgh! This is so stupid! I have no job, at least £330 to keep me alive for a while, and no shelter! Just my luck! I would go back to the meeting, but I don't to see their faces lined with pity for me!" He continued yelling things back and forth until an elderly lady, around sixty years of age, poked her head from a 5 storey building and told him to shush. In other words, to 'shut the fuck up and sleep you fucking wanker'. So polite... NOT!

Turkey grumbled for a bit until he finally shut up. But one question burned in his mind, "What am I going to do now?" He asked no one in particular. He sat down on the pavement. And rested his head against a building behind him. "What... am I... going to... fucking do? I have no one now, so... I'm on my own... dammit! Dammit all to hell and back!" He shouted unhappily.

He decided that there wasn't much else to do, and that he would need to find a job when he awakes. With that, he fell into a restless sleep.

**~~~~~~_Flash back/dream~~~~~~_**

_A young Turkey ran around the small town he was in. Everything was on fire. Armoured men walked along the streets, killing, stealing things and arresting/taking people. He was scared and confused. 'Why are they doing this?!' He screamed in his mind. His clothes were torn and had bits of rubble, grime, ash, and even blood. His neat brown hair now stuck to his forehead with sweat, and beautiful green eyes held anguish, fear and confusion. He didn't know why this was happening. "Mama! Mama! Wake up mama! Please wake up mama!" A young boy screamed at his dead mother as he was being carried away by a soldier. Turkey saw this and ran towards the soldier. "Let him go!" He shouted and kicked the man in the shin quite hard and painfully. The man shouted something in Latin and dropped the young boy. Turkey grabbed his hand and ran. "Come on! We need to get to Greece!" Turkey shouted and managed to drag him to the dock where his people were escaping to neighbouring countries. The young boy was thrown into the boat as it set sail. Before Turkey could get into one, he was grabbed from behind and dragged away. "Let me go you bastard!" He shouted and began squirming. "Shut up Turkey... you're coming with me..." the man said softly, but his voice held a coldness that made Turkey shiver with fear. In all honesty, he was scared._

_He began to kick and scream until he was thrown into a grand tent that was set up. "Let me go you bastard!" Turkey shouted and ran up to the man and began to kick, punch, and even try to bit him. The man didn't seem to like this and grabbed Turkey by the neck and picked him up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you cunnus..." the man growled out huskily and threw Turkey onto a hay-stuffed bed. Before he could get up, he as flipped onto his stomach and had his trousers pulled down. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Turkey shouted and started to struggle. The man sneered and put his erection to Turkey's hole. He froze. "Do you know why you're here?" The man asked. Turkey shook his head quickly. What was going to happen to him? The man above him chuckled, "Because you're mine..." and thrusted into his small body quickly. Turkey let out a ear shattering scream. It hurt like hell. _

_With each thrust, the man above him got harder and harder and harder. The harder he got, the louder Turkey screamed. After a few more thrusts, the man realised into Turkey and pulled out. Turkey sobbed and got up slowly -blood and cum leaking from his ass- and pulled up his trousers. The man handed him a white mask. "Wear this... no one can see your face or eyes. You. Are. Mine. No one else's. Now, get out of my tent before I take you again!" The man snapped and threw the boy out of the tent and onto the dusty road. Turkey was left sobbing on the ground, his trousers getting dirty with blood and cum and a white mask in hand. "W-who are you?" Turkey sobbed out. The man looked down on him, "I am the great and powerful Rome."_

_**~~~~~~Flash back/dream ended ~~~~~~**_

Turkey awoke in the early hours of the morning with a gasp. It had felt so real just then! He got up on stiff legs and decided to look around London for a job that he could do, and maybe a piercing shop. He always thought that they were cool! With that thought in mind, he walked. He didn't know which direction he as going, but whatever direction, it wasn't the direction from which he came.

He suddenly stopped for a moment. "I wonder if Greece is looking for me..." he mentally stabbed himself, "Why would I think that?! Of course he's not looking for me! He hates me!" With that said, he continued his journey. But unknown to him, Greece was already awake, thinking of the Turk, and were he was now...

**A/N I probably won't continue this, but if you want it continued... just ask... I thank everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 guys! I'm surprised that you actually like this story... this part contains my OC Majorca. She's gonna be in it, but not for EVERY chapter. And she already has a boyfriend so no mary-sue stuff! Carry on!**

* * *

Walking gave Turkey time to think. Time to think about how selfish he was about everything. About how much he hated himself right now. And about how much he hurt the people closest to him. _I'm such an idiot..._ Turkey thought, mentally face palming. He looked to the sky, which was getting lighter with every step he took. Dawn would break soon, and the shops would open. He couldn't wait. A new style, outfit and life. He hated the outcome he would receive, but its better than anything...

Turkey wondered around for a while, until he got to the shop part of London. He kept looking in the windows of different shops; looking for help wanted signs, or looking for places that would look good to work at. After a while of looking he saw a girl, quite young he thought, holding two different paint cans -outside (presumably her shop) looking confused- and in deep thought. Turkey walked up to here.

"Need any help?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. A squawk noise escaped her mouth as she turned around in sudden shock.

"Hijo de puta!" She screamed and smacked his head.

"Ow! What the hell woman!" Turkey shouted, rubbing his head and glared at the girl in hatred.

She calmed down and began laughing. "Haha! Ya gave me a shock bastardo... so, what did ya ask?" She asked in a cheery voice, placing the paint cans down. She looked around 24 years of age and had curly brown hair that made its way down to her tanned shoulders. It was dipped dyed with green and purple and she had many pierces on her ears and one her bottom lip. Her outfit she wore was punkish and rebellious; black skinny jeans, neon pink shoes, and a green hoodie.

"So, are you gonna stand there or actually do something useful?" She asked, paying a man for the cans of paint and began walking down the pavement.

"Hey wait up!" Turkey yelled and caught up with her. "Can you at least tell me if there's a good place to work?" He asked hopefully, walking by her side. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. The girl began circling him, tapping his back, chest, arms and legs. Staring at him one last time, she looked into his eyes. "A place to work? Come work with me! I own a bar not far from here, and I was in need of a bartender! And you'd be perfect for the job." She said and entered the bar.

When Turkey entered, he got hit with a homely feeling to it. Couples were eating roast, football fans were cheering for their favourite teams, people were chatting calmly at the bar. The girl Turkey met went behind the bar stand and handed the cans of paint to a man who almost looked like Finland. He had hay coloured hair, lovely violet eyes, and wore snug clothing. The only difference was the he was huge! His head nearly hit the door frame, and he also had the punkish dip-dyed hair and piercings.

With nothing else to do, he sat at the bar and thought about everything. Just who is she? And who was she? These questions raced around his mind until the lady turned back to face him. "You can have a job here. I need you to fill these out truthfully and hand them back to me, ok?" She asked. Turkey nodded and began signing. Minutes later, Turkey had finished signing everything. He checked out over one last time.

_**Name: Sadiq Adnan**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Phone No./mobile no.: 0452112540**_

_**Country: Turkey**_

_**Allergies: Allergic to pickles**_

_**Others: **_

_**Left my friends to start a new life. Needed this job, and is very greatful.**_

Turkey sighed and handed the paper back to the woman. She raised an eyebrow curiously and placed the paper in the back pocket of her jeans, "Mr. Adnan, can you come with me please... I need to show you your job..." The way she said it was rather cold and made him wonder if he should've chose this job. He nodded solemnly and followed.

He followed her to the house part of the bar until she stopped him. She turned around slowly and looked into his green eyes from behind the cracked mask. "T-Turkey? Is that you...?" She question. His eyes widened behind the mask, "How do you know? Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. She chuckled sadly and shook her head. "Can't believe that you would forget me... did you really forget Majorca? Pah... nations these days..." she laughed softly.

Turkey's eyes widened and he blinked suddenly. "M-Majorca?! Bu-But everyone said that your country's economic rate fell into a crisis and that you became I'll! They said you died! How are you here?!" He asked hugging her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would disappear again. She visibly softened and hugged him back, "Oh my poor, poor niño... I wasn't I'll and I didn't die. Life was too had as a nation, I just needed out... but, what happened with you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Questions bombarded him as he pulled out of the hug.

"A dark, horrible secret of mine escaped during the meeting... now everyone knows and it was painful, so I ran." He explained and turned away.

"Oh my poor little Turkey..." she cooed and patted his back.

He turned to face her again, "But I'm taller than you...? Wait, what?" Turkey just confused himself badly.

"Hahaha! You are a funny bastardo! I'll have you on my team, but we need to change your name... How about Adil? It means honest-acting... and for a last name... Oh! I know! Sakir! It fits! Adil Sakir! Its perfect!" Majorca said happily.

Turkey smiled happily and hugged her one last time. "So...when do I start work?" He asked cheekily.

Majorca laughed loudly, "Cheeky bastardo! You start now! Go on! Shoo, shoo!" She joked and pushed him back into the bar. "But seriously... you start work in an hour. Do whatever you need but hurry back! I can't paint my babies room and do the drinks at the same time!" She said suddenly and pushed him right out the door.

"You have a baby?" Turkey asked. But before he could get an answer, she blushed and slammed the door in his face. He froze for a moment but continued on.

He stopped completely for a moment, "How did I not see that?" He asked no one. Confused and slightly worried at what Majorca has been doing...

* * *

**A/N sorry it took so long! School and homework got in the way. Also, I need a human name for Majorca! Any names, review them, and I will pick one... ciao! Review and favourite please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Guess who's back, back again. Amy's back, tell a friend! Sup! I has returned from the dead! Homework and mock exams dragged me down, but for all you fans, here ya go!**

* * *

Turkey walked around the streets of London. A whole hour to do whatever the hell he wanted... fuck yes! But before he did that, he need a new look. "Where's the best place to get my hair dyed?" he asked himself and began looking for a hair salon. A certain place caught his eyes -

"El's Hair Salon... eh, sounds good...

He opened the door of the salon and a little bell on top of the door chimed. A woman at the front desk answered him. "Hello! I'm El, the owner of this place! And who might you be?" She asked politely with an American accent. She was wearing black leather clothing and black combat boots with metal studs in. Her ears had many different coloured studs in and her hair was dyed many different colours, giving it a rainbow effect. She had a kind face and thick eye liner on. Her eyes were a light shade of blue - almost going white.

Turkey nodded his head to her and uttered his reply. "The name's Adil Sakir. May I get my hair dyed almost like yours, but I want my whole hair dyed blond with the tips of my fringe dyed a rainbow colour please." He asked her nicely. She laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Of course sugar! Just sit down in one of the chairs and I'll grab my friend." She said and strutted off to get her friend. "Yo Amy!" He heard her call from out the back. "We got a customer who wants his hair dyed! Get your ass in here!" She walked back in. "Sorry sugar. But she just had to put her common boa constrictor back in his glass enclosure. Sorry for the wait." She explained to him. Turkey just chuckled and waved it off. He had an hour. It wouldn't matter.

A loud sudden crash echoed from the back. "Fuck! El! Control your buckets! I kicked one and stood in another!" Amy, Turkey suspected it was her, shouted and walked in, two broken buckets in her arms. Amy wore grey skinny jeans that fit her curves perfectly and blue and white high tops. Her big chest was covered by a dark grey jumper that had a smiley face on and her hair was cut short like a guys but had two long braids of her at the front; almost like hair that you would find on an anime guy. Pretty ironic since this is an anime story! "Please control them because if I hit another, I will burn this place down..." Amy said and shooed El off to 'control her buckets', muttering how she didn't want to 'pail' with El...

"So my little Adil, you want your hair blond and rainbo-y, eh? Good pick!" She complemented and grabbed the needed hair dye and began to work her magic!

Much dying, washing, drying and gelling later; Turkey's new hair style was done. "Ok mon petite cherí! How do you like your new style?!" She asked excitedly and spun the chair around to face the mirror. He gasped in shock. He didn't even look like himself! His hair was a nice natural shade of blonde, and the dye in his hair was all at different lengths and the colours were in a random order so no colours matched too much. It was perfect! "So?" She giggled "Whatchta think?"

"It's... PERFECT! I really love this... how long until the dye wears off?" He praised her. Amy giggled like a maniac and spun him back around.

"Wears off in about-" she tapped her chin, "-2 and a half months... that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Amy asked, a worried look instantly emitting onto her pretty features.

Turkey laughed loudly and stood up shaking his head. "Nah that doesn't matter. I'm actually wondering if I could come back every 3 months to get my hair done."

A smile as wide as a mile was drawn on her rounded face. "Oh my God! Absolutely! I'll mark you down every three months for hair dye and a trim! Now, that'll be..." She skipped over to the front desk and began calculating out the numbers. "Done! That'll be 450 pounds please! I mean 45 pounds! Hehehe... sorry! I'm not very good at maths." She admitted at took the money that Turkey gave to her.

He waved a thanks to her and strutted out of there as she squealed happily and ran off to tell her friend El. Once out, some people gave him strange looks and some of the single young-adults giggled at how hot he looked. Deciding that he had enough time to kill, he wondered off to a clothes shop.

Finding a clothes shop in London was pretty hard... there was so many! And half of them weren't even decent! Turkey soon decided on a small clothes stand near the market. Standing their was a young lady looking around 18 with black unruly hair that was shining sandy-redish-brown in the little sunlight that was there. She wore a red and white crotchet beanie on her head and had black converses on. She also had regular jeans rolled up to her knee and a red t-shirt trying to hold her big breasts in. The light colours on her clothes made her black skin stand out (a light shade of black by the way) and the golden key around her neck.

"Sup bro! The name's Sam-Chan! Here to sell you the best clothes on the market! So, what would a handsome devil like you want?" She asked cheekily, put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Turkey blushed lightly but chuckled.

"Well, I'm looking for some clothes to match my hair that Amy from El's Hair Salon did for me..." he explained.

Sam-Chan's mouth dropped open. "Dude! Amy is my homie! She's so cool! I'll get you some clothes that match ya, and send ya to the changing rooms to try them on, and because you now know Amy; they're on the house!" Sam-Chan said happily and ran to the back off her stand to grab the clothes. Once she got them, she ran back and threw the clothes at Turkey. "Try these on!" She ushered and pushed the Turk towards the room.

Once inside, he stripped his clothes off and dressed into his new clothes; black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and a brown coat/jumper. He still had his green converses on and rearranged his necklace that had the Turkish moon and star on. When he felt like he was done, he walked out of the small space and back towards Sam-Chan.

When Sam-Chan saw him, she squealed in delight of how hot he looked. "Perfect!" She said and looked at him up and down, seeing how well the clothes fitted and suited him. "Now you'll have the cute guys all over you! Good luck out there!" She cried and pushed the blushing Turk away from her stand.

"B-But I'm not gay!" He cried as he stumbled forward after the girl pushed him. He looked back at her in disbelief as she just smirked.

"Puh-lease!" She said dramatically. "We all know that you're gay! Now shoo darling! I have some customers to attend to!" She explained and ran back to sort out her customers.

When Turkey realised that he had ten minutes left to do whatever he wanted, he decided to head back to the bar. Half way there, he hit into someone. "Sorry..." he muttered and continued on his way. The other person who he hit into, which was Greece, said sorry as well and went on his way. But as Greece thought about where to look for Turkey, he didn't realise the he hit into the person he was looking for...

* * *

**A/N fucking finally... I finished this chapter! Took forever but I finished, the people metioned in this chapter are me (Amy) my friend (El/Elle) and my internet friend (Sam-Chan)! Enjoy!**


End file.
